Mikey's Alternate Universe 2
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Mikey's is thrown into another warp to another world again. Mikey lands in even darker AU than before with an even bigger evil than before. Will Mikey save this universe or will he perish? TMNT and YYH Xover AU
1. A New Universe

Mikey's Alternate Universe 2

I don't anyone or anything but the mysterious demons, and Munchie.

Chapter 1- A New Universe

Karai was thinking about what happened to her after she got beaten by the Demon Shredder.

"I need power so I will not get beaten by any being that is more powerful than me." She says.

"We can help you, Young Karai." A mysterious Demon says.

"Who are you?" Karai asks in frantic.

"We are the Dark Demons." One of them says.

"Dark Demons!" Karai says.

"Yes, let's get rid of some thorns from your side." The Dark Demon with the generous voice.

"You mean the Turtles, but they saved me from the Demon Shredder." Karai says.

"But who defeated your father in the space battle, Karai?" The Dark Demon with a lite voice.

"The Turtles did, especially Leonardo." Karai says.

"Now they have partners to help them remember, Karai." The Dark Demon with the Hazy voice says.

"Those Spirit Detectives." She says.

"Yes, now let us get rid of your thorns and get the Gems of Demon world to release us." The Female Dark Demon says. "Here's one of our demon followers, Munchie the shortest demon."

"Then I will send one of my foot soldiers with him." Karai says.

"Good." The Dark Demon with the generous voice says.

So Munchie and the foot solider went on their mission.

"So what are these Gems of Demon world?" Karai asks.

"They are the keys to free us." The female Dark Demon says.

"You would make me, a Dark Demon if I get the gems of demon World." Karai says.

"Yes you will be powerful." The Dark Demon with the lite voice says.

"So are you 4, the Dark Demon of legends." Karai asks making sure.

"We are the Dark Demon, you dare question us?" The female Dark Demon says.

"No, I don't but your demon follower and one of my foot soldiers are trying to find the gems of demon world." Karai says.

"Good!" The Dark Demon with the generous says.

"And make sure those detectives and turtles are out of the way." The Dark Demon with the hazy voice says.

"Yes, Masters." Karai says.

With the guys

"There they are." Yusuke screams.

"Let's stop them before they get whatever they're after." Leo says.

'Don't worry, Leo." Mikey says. "We've beaten the foot soldiers."

"But you haven't beaten a B-class Demon, Mike." Kuwabara says.

"Stop talking before the demon and foot soldier get away" Raph says.

"Alright, foot soldier, help me pull this rock." Munchie says.

The Foot Soldier nods.

"Where'd they go?" Raph asks.

"We're right here." Munchie says.

"So it's you, Munchie," Hiei says. "I guess you didn't learn from the last time."

"I did, but I grew, Hiei." Munchie says.

"Not much." Hiei says.

"Well, I can get rid of you." Munchie says.

"No, you won't." Mikey says.

"And you're first!" Munchie says as he threw Mikey in the cave.

"No, Mikey." Everyone but Kuwabara says.

"Mike!" Kuwabara says.

But it was too late; Mikey was thrown in the cave into a portal again.

Mikey flies inside the warp.

"Not again." Mikey says, "Whoa! This is déjà vu all over again."

Mikey lands on the ground.

"Whoa! Where am I? This world is a war zone." Mikey says.

"Look out!" A person says as he dived on Mikey and the bomb explodes.

"Ow!" Mikey says. "Who hit me?"

"You idiot, you could've been killed." The person says.

"Wait, I know who you are." Miikey says.

"Who am I?" The Person says.

"You are…:"

To be continued…


	2. Meet the Hybrid Gang Part 1

Chapter 2- Meet the Hybrid Theory Universe Gang Part 1

I don't own anybody but Shakespeare the Ninja Turtle, Tyler the genius, Red Vain the Ninja Turtle, Exoraxsis the villain

"Who am I?" The Person says.

"You are me!" Mikey says.

"I'm you do look like me but I'm more handsome now." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Whoa! Is this what I'll wear in a few years?" Mikey asks his Hybrid Counterpart noticing the shades, leather jacket, and sleeveless gloves.

"I don't know." Hybrid Mikey says.

"By the way where am I?" Mikey asks.

"This is Hybrid Theory Earth." Hybrid Mikey says.

"What I'm in another universe again." Mikey screams.

"Is this how acted when I was younger?" Hybrid Mikey says.

"Actually, how old are you, me?" Mikey asks.

"25 years old." Hybrid Mikey says.

"This is Earth 7 years for now." Mikey says.

"Yeah, but you'll get use to it." Hybrid Mikey says.

"No, I won't I need to get back to my universe." Mikey panics.

Calm Down, little me, you scream worst than my student." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Your student?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah, when you meet the others." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Ok." Mikey says.

"But we have to be careful, ok." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Ok, but what's going on here." Mikey asks.

"You'll find out." Hybrid Mikey says as he and Mikey snuck away from the battlefield.

They got to Hybrid Mikey's Lair

"Is this where you live?" Mikey asks.

"Yes with 9 others." Hybrid Mikey says.

"That many?" Mikey says.

"Mike, who are you talking to?" A voice asks.

"I'm talking to myself." Hybrid Mikey replies.

"Yourself? I thought you got rid of your invisible friend." The Voice replies.

"Come and look, Kuwabara." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Kuwabara?" Mikey thinks to himself.

Hybrid Kuwabara looks like a 26 year old Kuwabara with a blue jacket and blue light blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"This is little me, Kuwabara." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Hi, little Mike." Hybrid Kuwabara says as he wiped his face from the sweat.

"How did the training go with our student?" Hybrid Mikey asks.

"He's getting better but he's getting too confident again." Hybrid Kuwabara says.

"Oh, Shakespeare, when will he learn?" Hybrid Mikey says.

"Shakespeare?" Mikey asks.

"That our student's name." Hybrid Kuwabara says. "Shakespeare, get in here."

Shakespeare looks like a mutant turtle with a teal bandana, he has lime green skin, he's an average size, and he has a two Kunai as weapons.

"Yes, Sensei Kuwabara." Shakespeare says annoyed.

"Come meet Mike's little self." Hybrid Kuwabara says.

"Hi," Shakespeare says and left.

"Let's take you to meet someone." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Ok" Mikey says.

They got to a lab

"Hey, Donny, are you busy?" Hybrid Mikey says.

"No, I'm not, Mikey, what's up?" Hybrid Donny says.

"I want you to meet a little me." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Hi, Mikey's counterpart." Hybrid Donny says.

Hybrid Donny looks like a 25 year old Don with a tool belt with camouflage pants.

"Whoa! So what's going on here?" Mikey asks.

"We're in the middle of a war." Hybrid Donny says.

"A WAR!" Mikey says.

"Yes, Young Michelangelo." Some says from behind him.

"Hey, Kurama." Hybrid Kuwabara says as a 27 year old Kurama with his Yoko outfit in his human form came up.

"We're the middle of a war with a villain name Exoraxsis." Hybrid Kurama says.

"Exoraxsis?" Mikey says.

"Yes and his warriors, plus his #1 ninja Red Vain." Hybrid Kurama says.

"Red Vain?" Mikey asks.

"Yes, Red Vain." Another voice says.

"Wait, you're…" Mikey says.

To be continued…


	3. Meet the Hybrid Gang Part 2

Chapter 3- Meet the Hybrid Theory Universe Gang Part 2

I don't own anybody but Shakespeare the Ninja Turtle, Tyler the genius, Red Vain the Ninja Turtle, Exoraxsis the villain and Kloppsal the Basher.

"Wait, you're…" Mikey says.

"Yusuke," Hybrid Mikey says as a 26 year old Yusuke with demon symbol all over him without a shirt and blue pants.

"Red Vain, she's a turtle with attitude of Raph and seriousness of Leo." Hybrid Yusuke says.

"Where are you guys' Leo, Raph and Hiei?"

"Well, Hiei's behind you." Hybrid Yusuke says.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Mikey screams as he saw 27 year old Hiei with black out fit he wore for years.

"What are you screaming about?" Hybrid Hiei says. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Well, Raph and Leo had a fight and something happened.

"Don't tell me…one of them went evil." Mikey says.

"Yes and the other went into a rage." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Oh, great." Mikey says.

"According to my calculations, Exoraxsis and his men are on their way in 3 hours." A boy says.

"Thanks, Tyler." Hybrid Donny Says.

"Welcome." Tyler says.

"Whoa, kid genius." Mikey says. "What about this Red Vain lady?"

"She's a seductress." Hybrid Kuwabara says.

"So she seduces men to do her bidding." Mikey says.

"Yes." Hybrid Donny says.

"What about this Exoraxsis guy is he really that powerful?"

"Yep," Hybrid Mikey says.

"But we're going need someone to help us." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Where is he?" Mikey asks.

"He's locked up in our jail room." Hybrid Hiei says.

"Don't tell me it you guy's Raph." Mikey says.

"No," Hybrid Raph says as he walks in the room.

Hybrid Raph looks like a 25 years old Raph with head bandana on his head and big muscles."

"Whoa! Your Raph has big muscles." Mikey says.

"I work out." Hybrid Raph says

"Wow, can't wait to tell my Raph about this." Mikey says.

"Well, let's go guys." Hybrid Yusuke says.

They went to the Jail Room

"Alright, Kloppsal, spill it what does Exoraxsis want?" Hybrid Raph says.

"I won't tell you, ugly turtle freak." Kloppsal says.

"Why you?" Hybrid Raph says.

"Calm down, Raph." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Ok." Hybrid Raph says.

"What wrong with you guy's Raph." Mikey asks concerned.

"Well, if he gets mad enough he turns into a monster." Hybrid Donny replies.

"What kind of monster?" Mikey says.

"The Rage Monster" Hybrid Kurama says.

"How did he become that?" Mikey says.

"We'll tell you after we get some answers from Kloppsal." Hybrid Donny says.

"Let me try." Mikey says.

"Ok," Hybrid Donny says.

"Alright Mr. Kloppsal guy, tell us what your master want or I'll use my secret weapon."

"What's that, little freak?" Kloppssal asks.

"My annoyance." Mikey says.

"Ha, that doesn't scare me." Kloppsal says.

"It not meant to, Kloppsy." Mikey says.

"What did you call me?" Kloppsal says.

"Kloppsy, why?" Mikey says knowing his plan is working.

"I don't like that name." Kloppsal roared in anger.

"Then tell us what your boss want and I stop." Mikey says.

"Hey, I like little you, Mikey." Hybrid Raph says.

"I tell you, he want the Animonic Crystal to turn people into monsters." Kloppsal says.

"Good, Kloppsy." Hybrid Raph says as Kloppsal growls at him.

"Now, you want to know about what happen to me." Hybrid Raph says to Mikey.

"Huh, yes, I didn't want to ask you because I thought you'd get angry at me." Mikey replies.

"That crystal, Kloppsal mention turned into that monster Donny mentioned." Hybrid Raph says.

"He, Kuwabara and big you suffer from it too." Hybrid Raph says. "But they can control theirs I can't."

"I know you can try." Mikey says.

"Me too!" Hybrid Raph says.

Just then the wall was blown up.

"Hello, Hybrid Group and little Turtles," A Female with a British accent says.

"Red Vain!" Hybrid Raph says.

Red Vain looks like a female turtle with scar down left eye all the way to her neck and wears a maroon bandana on her head.

"Uh-oh, I wonder how the guys are doing because this situation just got worst!" Mikey thought.

To be continued…


	4. Meanwhile

Chapter 4- Meanwhile

I don't own anyone but Munchie and the Oxbull race and Koi.

Meanwhile the others try to stop Munchie from getting something

"Alright, Munchie." Yusuke screams. "What are you looking for?"

"None of your business, ex spirit detective." Munchie says. "Come on."

Foot solider follows him to one of the keys.

"Here's one of the keys." Munchie says as he picked a key with a heart shape at the bottom."

"Alright see ya, spirit fools." Munchie Taunts.

"Darn it," Yusuke says. "Where'd that Munchie go?"

"To the next key location in the Oxbull village." Koenma tells them. "Where's Mikey?"

"He got pushed in some cave right to a portal and we don't know where he went." Kuwabara explains.

"Ok, I try to find him you get those keys." Koenma says.

"Thanks, Koenma." Yusuke says.

"We must get to the Oxbull village." Kurama says.

"Oxbulls? Isn't that Kuwabara's demon form's race." Raph asks confused

"Guys, I don't think Kuwabara's here." Don says. "I think he heard the call and let without us."

"Was he Koi?" Yusuke asks worried.

"Yes." Leo says.

"I think Koi knows something we don't." Kurama says.

"Let's go find Koi." Yusuke says.

With Koi

"I can't let those 2 idiots get to my village." Koi says as he ran fast toward his village

"Man, Koi can run." Munchie says as Koi was catching up to them.

"Ok, we're coming up to the Oxbull village where the horn shaped key should be." Munchie says to the foot solider.

Foot solider nods.

Munchie got to the Oxbull village

"The Oxbulls hate intruders in their village." Munchie says. "So we'll sneak in."

Foot solider nods.

"Halt, there." Oxbull guard says. "Who are you?"

"I'm a wizard to see the king Oxbull." Munchie says in his disguise.

"Ok," The Oxbull guard says.

"Thank you." Munchie says.

"Halt, who goes there?" The second Oxbull guard says.

"It is I Koi." Koi says.

"Wait, Koi let us through with you." Yusuke says.

"Come on." Koi says. "They're with me."

"Yes, Prince Koi."

"Prince Koi?" Don asks.

"Yes, Koi is a prince of his village." Kurama says.

"And his brother is the king." Hiei says.

"Brother?' Leo says.

"Koi has 2 brothers." Kurama says. "One the king and one disappeared."

"Cool," Raph says.

They got to the room

"Minotauros, Are you in here." Koi asks.

"Koi, I'm in the Treasure room." Minotauros says.

"Minotauros, did it get stolen?" Koi says.

"No, those idiots got it." Koi says.

"Oh no, Koi you have to get back before he's released." Minotauros says.

"Ok." Koi says as he turned back to Kuwabara.

"I guess he used up all his power." Minotauros says.

"You know about Koi being in Kuwabara." Don asks Minotauros.

"We're all connected by Demon energy." Minotauros says.

"What does the key look like?" Leo asks.

"It was horn shaped." Minotauros says.

"Where did they go now, Koenma and what does it look like?" Yusuke asks.

"Near Raizen's castle and its star shapes." Koenma says.

"Let's go." Yusuke says.

So they got ran Raizen's castle.

"Too late, Ex-Spirit Detective." Munchie says.

"One more, jerks." Munchie says.

"Where's the last one?" Yusuke says.

"The last is in Yomi's used to be city." Koenma says.

"We have to get there before Munchie." Yusuke says as all of them ran…

To be continued…


	5. Exoraxsis Invasion Part 1 of 4

Chapter 5- Exoraxsis's Invasion Part 1 of 4

I don't own anybody but Shakespeare the Ninja Turtle, Tyler the genius, Red Vain the Ninja Turtle, Exoraxsis the villain and Kloppsal the Basher.

Meanwhile in Mikey's Dimension

"Well, Hybrid Group, hand over the Animonic Crystal." Red Vain says.

"We won't give you nothing lady." Mikey says.

"Well, I just let my best warrior ninja take you all down." Red Vain says as the warrior came up. "Kill them darling."

"Yes, Red Vain." The warrior says in a familiar voice says.

"Leo!" Mikey thought out loud. "I can't believe this."

Hybrid Leo charged into an attack and slice Hybrid Raph and Hybrid Donny in the hands causing them to bleed.

"Great," Hybrid Raph says.

"I can stop him." Hybrid Yusuke says as he raised his figure and shot a demon gun blast at Leo.

The blast burned Leo in the plastron.

"Darling, use your powers." Red Vain says to Leo.

"Yes, Red Vain." Hybrid Leo says as he raises his palm and shot a palm blast.

"I got it!" Hybrid Kuwabara says as he used his sword to block the palm blast.

"The rest of you attack the others." Red Vain says.

The Heavy weights attack the crew.

"I have to do it." Hybrid Raph says as he transformed in the Rage Monster.

"Ok, Me too." Hybrid Mikey says as he turned into a were-turtle

"Us too." Hybrid Kuwabara and Hybrid Donny says as they transform into a were-cat and a gamera.

"Wow, that's cool!" Mikey says.

"Isn't?" Shakespeare says as he transforms into a Japanese Dragon.

All of the guys attack the heavy weights and Leo

"Hey, Leo." Mikey says. "Watch out."

"What!" Leo says as Mikey whacks him in the head.

Leo falls.

"I guess Leo is not as focus as he is in my world." Mikey says.

"My darling." Red Vain says. "Now it is my turn"

Red Vain took her sword and slashed at the others.

"We'll be back for the crystal." Red Vain says as she drags Leo but Mikey grabs his leg a pulls him away.

"You'll pay for this." She says as she left.

"Now we got Leo." Mikey says.

"Little Mikey, your good." Rage Monster Raph says as he turns back to Hybrid Raph.

"Thanks." Mikey says.

"Oh what happened?" Hybrid Leo says.

"You were seduced by Red Vain." Hybrid Mikey says.

"And who are you?" Hybrid Leo asks.

"I'm Mikey and I'm not from your world." Mikey says.

"Ok?" Hybrid Leo says.

"We'll explain later right now we've got a problem." Hybrid Don says.

"What is it?" Hybrid Leo says.

"Kloppsal escaped." Tyler says.

"Great, what do we do now?" Shakespeare asks.

"We better go to our other lair, guys." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Hiei and Kurama are already there with the Animonic Crystal."

"Ok, where's your other lair?" Mikey asks.

"On the other side of Exoraxsis's castle." Hybrid Yusuke says.

"The other side?" Mikey says. "How do we get there without Exoraxsis seeing us?"

"Through the sewer." Hybrid Kuwabara says.

"Ok, let's go." Hybrid Leo says.

Meanwhile in Exoraxsis's castle

"You failed me Red Vain and you lost one of you best men." Exoraxsis says.

"I won't fail you again, master." Red Vain says.

"You won't even now take her away." Exoraxsis order one of his men.

"No, Master wait." Red Vain begs.

"Now, I'm giving another chance Kloppsal." Exoraxsis says. "And don't fail me."

"Yes, Master." Kloppsal says.

To be continued…


	6. Exoraxsis Invasion Part 2 of 4

Chapter 6- Exoraxsis's Invasion Part 2 of 4

I don't own anybody but Shakespeare the Ninja Turtle, Tyler the genius, Red Vain the Ninja Turtle, Exoraxsis the villain and Kloppsal the Basher.

"Wow, is this the sewers?" Mikey asks.

"Yes, Hybrid Mikey says.

"They're so clean." Mikey says.

"We cleaned it up." Hybrid Leo says.

"That's cool!" Mikey says. "Are we there yet?"

"Yep we're here, little Mikey." Hybrid Donny says.

"Wow, this looks like a big laboratory." Mikey says.

"It is." Hybrid Donny says.

"Now all we need to do is to watch for Exoraxsis's troops." Hybrid Kurama says.

"That'll be easy." Hybrid Hiei says.

"Well, guys, what will we do for now." Mikey asks.

"We stand guard." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Who goes first?" Mikey asks.

"I do." Hybrid Raph says.

"Cool, I'll guard with you." Mkey says.

"Ok." Hybrid Raph says.

So everyone went to bed except for Mikey and Hybrid Raph.

"So, Raph, why did go monster although you said you couldn't control it?" Mikey asks.

"You!" Hybrid Raph says.

"Me?" Mikey answers.

"Yeah, you believed in me." Hybrid Raph says.

"And so you did it." Mikey says.

"Yep," Hybrid Raph says.

"What's the deal with Kloppsal?" Mikey asks.

"He used to be one of my wrestlers til he went evil." Hybrid Raph says.

"Wow." Mikey says.

" Yeah." Hybrid Raph says. "He and I used to be partners too."

"Til Exoraxsis came." Mikey says.

"Yep." Hybrid Raph says. "What's your world like, little Mikey?"

"It's got villains not like Exoraxsis." Mikey says.

Just then something blew up

"Knock Knock." Kloppsal says.

"Kloppssal, ready to get beaten again." Hybrid Raph says as he and the others came.

"I won't get beaten again, Raphael." Kloppsal says.

"Yes, you will." Hybrid Raph says as he turned into the Rage Monster.

"Attack!" Kloppsal says as he transforms into a Dino monster.

"Whoa! Kloppsal's a monster too." Mikey says.

"Little Mikey, get the boomerang glider off my desk." Hybrid Don says.

"Ok." Mikey says.

Mikey got the boomerang glider on the desk and threw it to Hybrid Donny.

"Hey, Kloppsal." Hybrid Raph says. "Catch this!"

Hybrid Raph hits Kloppsal in the face.

"Why you." Kloppsal says.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame." Hybrid Hiei says as he burned the Secret Ninjas

"Rosewhip." Hybrid Kurama says as he uses his rose whip to whack the rest.

The Guys and Mikey beat up Kloppsal's men.

"What! My troops defeated." Kloppsal says.

"And so are you." Hybrid Raph says as he whacks Kloppsal who get a piece of the Animonic Crystal.

"I'll be back." Kloppsal says as he escaped.

"Great, Kloppsal stole a piece of it." Mikey says.

"But look!" Hybrid Leo says as the Animonic Crystal regenerates it broken piece.

"There's more to this crystal than meet s the eye." Hybrid Kuwabara says.

Meanwhile

"Master I brought you piece of the crystal." Kloppsal says.

"Good Kloppsal." Exoraxsis says.

"Now continue with phase 2 with Red Vain." Exoraxsis says as he brought out a bleeding Red Vain."

"Now, Red Vain, don't fail me this time." Exoraxsis says.

"Yes, Master." She says.

"I will take over this planet by force." Exoraxsis says as he laughs.

To be continued…


	7. Exoraxsis Invasion Part 3 of 4

Chapter 7- Exoraxsis Invasion Part 3 of 4

I don't own anybody but Shakespeare the Ninja Turtle, Tyler the genius, Red Vain the Ninja Turtle, Exoraxsis the villain and Kloppsal the Basher.

"Now, my minions, we'll attack the hybrid gang at their hideout and turn them into monsters first." Exoraxsis says. "Let us go."

"Yes, master." The Knight Guards, The Heavy Weights, The Secret Ninjas, Red Vain, and Kloppsal say as all of them marched to the Hybrid Gang's lair.

"Guys, we have to go our 3rd lair." Hybrid Leo says.

"Where's your 3rd lair?" Mikey asks.

"It's right under Exoraxsis's castle." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Wow, your right under your enemy's nose." Mikey says.

"Yep." Hybrid Kuwabara says. "Big you and I built it ourselves."

"Cool!" Mikey says as he and the Hybrid Gang left.

"Wow, this is so cool." Mikey says.

"Cool is correct." Shakespeare says.

"According to my calculation, Exoraxsis should be getting to our old lair in 3 seconds." Tyler says.

Meanwhile Exoraxsis and his group got to Hybrid Group 2nd lair.

"What! Where are they?" Exoraxsis growls.

"I don't know, Master." Red Vain says.

Exoraxsis grabs her and Kloppsal "You both better find them or both of you will dead."

"Yes, Master." Both of them say.

"Now, Knight Guards come with me." Exoraxsis says.

"Come with me Secret Ninjas." Red Vain says.

"Heavy Weights, come on." Kloppsal says.

Meanwhile

"Guys, this lair is so cool!" Mikey says.

"Isn't?" Shakespeare says. "This is my favorite lair."

"Ok, guys." Hybrid Donny says. "Let's put the Animonic Crystal with the other Treasures of Demon World that we have."

"Ok," The other says.

So Hybrid Donny put the Animonic Crystal in the Treasure Room.

"So this is the entire Treasures of Demon world." Mikey asks.

"No we only have 8 of the 18 Treasures of Demon World." Hybrid Donny says. "We have the feathers of the Blue Phoenix, Scales of the Blue Dragon, The Crystal of Gates, Diamond of Brtritlesis, Sapphire of Brtritlesis, Emerald of Brtritlesis, Ruby of Brtritlesis and the Animonic Crystal."

"What's with the gems of bitle." Mikey asks.

"It's Britritlesis." Hybrid Kurama corrects.

"Whatever, what is with the gems having the same last part?" Mikey asks.

"They were created by an old king named Bytlesis, he made them to stop anyone evil from getting them." Hybrid Hiei explains.

"Oh." Mikey says. "What about the crystal of gates."

"We'll explain later." Hybrid Donny says as chuckles at Mikey asking so many questions.

"Ok." Mikey says.

"Little Mikey," Hybrid Raph calls.

"Yes. Raph." Mikey says.

"Here take this." Hybrid Raph says as he gave Mikey sphere with a symbol on it."

"What this?" Mikey asks.

"It's something you and your brothers back in your time will be glad to have." Hybrid Raph says.

"Ok, what am I going to put this in?" Mikey says.

"This." Hybrid Raph says as he gave Mikey a special bag to carry it.

"Thanks, Raph." Mikey says.

"Welcome," Hybrid Raph says.

Just then an explosion was heard.

"Uh-oh, they found us." Hybrid Yusuke says.

"How?" Mikey says.

"Well the last time we tangled with Kloppsal someone had tell him where our 3rd lair was." Hybrid Mikey says as he looks at Shakespeare.

"Ok. I made a mistake, Sensei Mikey." Shakespeare says.

"That mistake can cost us." Hybrid Kuwabara says.

"Great." Mikey says.

"At last we found you." Kloppsal says.

"Now hand over the Animonic Crystal." Red Vain says.

"No way." Mikey says.

"Oh, you will give it hybrid group or you'll all die." Exoraxsis says.

"EXORAXSIS!" The Hybrid gang gasps.

"That's Exoraxsis!" Mikey says.

"Yes, Little Mikey." Hybrid Leo says.

"Oh boy!" Mikey says as he gets his nunchucks out "We're in big trouble."

"And Your right turtle." Exoraxsis says as he laughs.

To be continued…


	8. Exoraxsis Invasion Part 4 of 4

Chapter 8- Exoraxsis's Invasion Part 4 of 4

I don't own anybody but Shakespeare the Ninja Turtle, Tyler the genius, Red Vain the Ninja Turtle, Exoraxsis the villain and Kloppsal the Basher and Exoraxsis crew. And the Treasures of Demon World

"Now it's time to collect what I have been after: The Animonic Crystal." Exoraxsis says.

"You won't get the Animonic Crystal!" Hybrid Leo says.

"Oh, I will, Leonardo." Exoraxsis says as he shot an energy blast out of his palm and hits the Hybrid Group and Mikey.

"You guys didn't say he has powers." Mikey says.

"We figured you would have figured it out." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Now I know." Mikey says.

Exoraxsis kept shooting the Gang and Mikey as Kloppsal snuck to the Treasure Room to get the Animonic Crystal.

"Hold it right there, Kloppsal." Tyler says as he pulls out a ray guy on Kloppsal.

"A kiddie gun." Kloppsal says. "That won't hurt me."

Tyler shot the gun at Kloppsal which paralyzes Kloppsal.

"What!" Kloppsal says.

"This is a Paralosis Gun, which paralyzes the Body from head to toe including your tail." Tyler explains.

"You rugrat." Kloppsal says.

"I did it." Tyler says.

"Not yet, brat." Red Vain says as she held knife to Tyler's throat.

"Drop your weapon, Hybrid Group or the Boy gets it." Red Vain says as she showed Tyler.

"Tyler!" Shakespeare says. "You heartless wench."

The Hybrid Gang and Mikey dropped their weapons.

"Now tie them up." Exoraxsis says.

"Yes, Master." Red vain says as she and the Knight Guards tie up the Hybrid Group and Mikey.

"Great, we'll be monsters first." Mikey says.

"It looks that way, Little Mikey." Hybrid Kuwabara says.

"We have to get out of here." Mikey says.

"I have knife in my belt." Hybrid Hiei says.

"Can you get it, Hiei?" Hybrid Kurama asks.

"Not yet, Kurama." Hybrid Hiei says.

"Now, I will test this Animonic Crystal on one of my minions." Exoraxsis says. "Let's test on Red Vain what it transforms her."

Exoraxsis then turns on Red Vain and she transforms into a female gamera.

"It works." Exoraxsis says. "Now I will try it on one of you." Exoraxsis says to the Hybrid Group and Mikey. "Let's test on the little boy."

Exoraxsis points the crystal to Tyler.

Just then Shakespeare transforms into Japanese Dragon form.

"You won't hurt my brother." Shakespeare says as he blew fire at Exoraxsis.

"What?" Exoraxsis says.

"Whoa!" Mikey says. "Shakespeare is definitely cool!"

"But he busted us out." Hybrid Donny says.

"Now it's our turn to get Exoraxsis." Hybrid Yusuke says.

"Attack!" Exoraxsis says as his men attacked including a monster Red Vain and Kloppsal.

"Ragnarok," Hybrid Mikey calls.

"Yes, Sensei." Shakespeare's Dragon form answers.

"Go get Emerald of Brtritlesis." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Little Mike, go with him." Hybrid Kuwabara says.

"Ay Aye, guys." Mikey says as he rode on Ragnarok.

So they went to the Treasure Room and got the Emerald.

"We got it!" Mikey says.

"Good," Hybrid Donny says. "Now squeeze it."

Mikey squeezes the Emerald and the magic of the Emerald was let loose and the Emerald Magic wrapped around Exoraxsis, Red Vain turning her back, Exoraxsis's men, and Kloppsal who was still paralyzed and took them inside it.

"Whoa!" Mikey says. "What does the Emerald of whatever does."

"It entraps villain inside it for eternity." Hybrid Kurama says.

"Cool!" Mikey says.

"The War is over, thanks to Little Mikey." Hybrid Raph says.

"Now that's over." Mikey says. "I need to get home now."

"Don't worry; I got a way to get you there." Hybrid Donny says.

To be continued…


	9. Going Home and Demons Released

Chapter 9-Going Home and Demons Released

I don't anyone or anything but the mysterious demons, and Munchie.

"Alright, Little Mikey, it's time for you to go home." Hybrid Don says.

"Thanks, Guys, I had a lot of fun here." Mikey says.

"Thanks for helping us." Hybrid Mikey says.

"Alright, my time warp is ready to go." Hybrid Donny says.

"See ya." Mikey says as the Time Warp takes him back to his own world.

"Bye!" The Hybrid group says.

"I'm gonna miss, Little Mikey." Hybrid Raph says.

"Yeah." Everyone says.

Meanwhile Mikey was flying back to his world.

"I hope I don't land in a rough spot." Mikey says.

Meanwhile everyone was chasing Munchie

"We have to get there before Munchie." Yusuke says as all of them ran.

Just then the warp spit Mikey out where everyone was.

"Whoa!" Mikey screams as he landed.

"Mikey!" Everyone says.

"Mike!" Kuwabara says.

"Guys, I'm glad to be back but what's going on?" Mikey asks.

"Munchie got 3 of the keys and now we're trying to get the 4th. Hiei says.

"Let's go!" Mikey says.

But when they got there it was too late.

"So long, suckers." Munchie says.

Yusuke growls. "I can't believe Munchie got all of the keys."

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Leo says.

"Hey, guys, I have to tell you where I been." Mikey says.

So he tells everybody

"I worked out and got big muscles." Raph says. "Wow, I gonna work out now!"

"I was evil." Leo says. "And Raph and I feel for a girl."

"I was in my demon form the whole time." Yusuke says.

"We had a student, Mike? Kuwabara says. "Wow!"

"Wow!" Don says. "All this is cool."

"Wonder what those the keys were for?" Mikey says.

Meanwhile at Karai's hideout

"I have the keys." Karai says.

"Now come to Demon world and release us." The Dark Demon with a generous voice says.

Karai flew her plane to Demon world and went to the Dark Demon Wall

"Now, put those in the proper places." The Dark Demon with generous voice says.

She put the key in the right places.

The Wall glowed and 4 Demons stood up above Karai.

"Thank you, Karai." The Dark Demon with the generous voice says.

"Who are all of you?" Karai asks.

"I am Haze the Dark Demon poisonous breath." The 1st dark demon says.

Haze look like a fat ninja turtles with pants and green-blue bandana on his head with long nails on his fingers.

"I'm Konti the Dark Demon with Oxbull powers." The 2nd Dark Demon says.

Konti looks like a short Oxbull with a head band on his forehead.

"I'm Red Vain the Female Dark Demon with Magic powers." The 3rd Dark Demon says.

Red Vain looks like a female turtle with scar down left eye all the way to her neck and wears a maroon bandana on her head.

"And I'm Danteus the Dark Demon with Dragon Powers." The 4th Dark Demons says.

Danteus looks like a blue dragon with grey pants on.

"And now we can rule Human world and Demon World Thanks to you, Karai." Danteus says.

"And here's your power." Red Vain says as she sprinkles some powder on Karai.

Karai doubles over transforms into a monster in the shadows as the Dark Demons laughs.

The End.


End file.
